Red string of fate
by MyLittleDreamWorld
Summary: this story is about how on an uneventful day, konoka cast a spell on setsuna which cause them to be tied together.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own negima because if i did, it will be mostly about konosetsu_

Konoka POV

_It is so boring at home. Negi kun and Asuna chan all went to find Eva chan. Secchan is nowhere to be seen. Shall practice my spell since there is nothing much to do._

Konoka was flipping through a spellbook that Negi had lent her and chance upon a spell of the red string of fate. "This is that spell that nodoka had used on negi previously. They look so cute together back then. Hmm how I wish it was me and secchan that are being tied together. How about I try it now? Secchan won't mind a little prank right?"

Konoka close her eyes and begin to cast the spell of the red string of fate on herself while thinking of Setsuna repeatedly in her mind. A red string appears and begins to tie her right hand. Smiling to herself, she continues to think of her secchan long and hard.

It wasn't long before she felt something clashing down onto the floor. "Ouch!" she heard someone saying and decides to open her eyes. _Oh __god __secchan __really __is __here!__We __really __are __tied __together. __Hehe _

" secchan what are you doing here? Did you miss me?" Konoka asked sweetly.

Instantly, Setsuna face became as red as a tomato. "O..ojou…ojou..ojousama I was at my room when this red string suddenly started tying to my left hand and pull me away. Before I knew it, I am already in your room. Sorry I don't know what is going on."

_Secchan is so cute! Today I got to spend more time with my secchan._

"I am sorry secchan, I was practicing spell from this spell book and happen to find this spell of the red string of fate so I decided to try it out. So I guess today secchan you are stuck with me"

"What? Ojou…" before setsuna could finish, she already fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own negima though I will love to own it._

Setsuna POV

_Finally __I __have __a __break __from __work. __Shall __eat __lunch __first __before __doing __my __homework __then __I __will __pay __a __visit __to __ojousama. __I __wonder __what __she __is __doing __now. __She __must __be __studying. __Hehe. __Such __a __hardworking __girl. __Oh __god __I __miss __her__… __Did __I __just __think __of __that?__This __is __bad __I __should __stop __thinking __of __such __thing. __I __mean __I __do __not __like __her __that. __It __cannot __be. __This __is __highly __inappropriate __of __me __to __think __of __her __that __way. __What __is __this? __Why __is __it __going __around __my __left __hand __and __erm __is __pulling __me __to __wait __why __is __it __pulling __me? _Setsuna didn't have enough time to even think and she was pulled into some black hole. _Where __am __I? __This __place __is __so __familiar. __Ojousama? __Am __I __dreaming?_

" Secchan what are you doing here? Did you miss me?" Konoka asked sweetly.

_What __of __course __I __miss __you __ojousama .__No __wait __why __am __I __thinking __about __this. __I __can __feel __the __heat __on __my __face._ "O..ojou..ojou..ojousama I was in my room when this red string suddenly started tying to my left hand and pull me away. Before I knew it, I am already in your room. Sorry I don't know what is going on."

"I am sorry secchan, I was practicing spell from this spell book and happen to find this spell of the red string of fate so I decided to try it out. So I guess today secchan you are stuck with me for the next 24 hours."

_A __whole __day __with __kono chan __so __close __to __me. __A __whole __day __with __kono chan __so __close __to __me. __A __whole __day __with __kono chan.__A __whole __day __with __kono chan. __A __whole __day__… _"What? Ojou…" and Setsuna fainted.

"Secchan! Wake up! Well I guess this is too much of a shock for her. But still I am happy to spend today with her and I definitely don't want her to waste today by sleeping throughout the day. She look so cute here. Well I guess we shall wait for her to wake up from her shock."


End file.
